Loving Pink
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Audrey never did like the color pink, until Percy gave her a ring with Rose Quartz. Written for xxArtemisxFowlxx's The Proposal Challenge. R


_Title: Loving Pink  
Author: __VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,036_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: Percy makes Audrey love the color pink by proposing to her_  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Written for xxArtemisxFowlxx's The Proposal Challenge  
2) Not to good, sorry :(  
3) REVIEWS PLEASE!_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Audrey swore as she realized Percy would pick her up in only ten minutes. She quickly fixed her quickly ironed silk dress that hung around her. The Scarlette fabric was thin and fell shortly below her thighs and she hung a chain around her neck that had heart shaped pendant with tiny _rose quartz_ gems outlining it. Audrey traced the heart with the tip of her cherry nail, to complement the pink stone. Percy gave the necklace to her as a gift once they started dating. She examined it in the mirror.

_So pretty, but I hate the color pink. _

She rummaged through her closet, throwing Percy's stuff aside. Their room was chaotic as it had, _his stuff, her stuff, _all over the place. To point out, the flat they both shared was always messy and untidy. Ever since Audrey sold her house and moved in with him, space was always limited.

"Dammit Percy, clean up once in a while." She whispered and looked at the clock above her.

_Seven minutes, seven minutes._

She hurriedly pulled on a worn pair of black stilettos and with a wave of her wand, her dull, blonde hair was curled and full of volume.

"Okay, okay." She said to herself and grabbed the wrapped present that was on the couple's bed.

_It's George's birthday, no it was Bills…dammit. Charlie's! It's Charlie's birthday, March 24__th__. _

As she walked into the living room, the first thing she saw, was Percy Weasley smiling at her.

She jumped slightly and gave a quiet shriek. "Percy god dammit, don't do that to me!"

He laughed and took her in his arms. "Audrey, I told you I would be home early."

"I know, but I'm not ready yet." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look fine honey." He said looking at her and pushed one of her blonde curls around her ear.

"And you don't look bad yourself." She smiled fixing the collar of his dress shirt.

They both leaned, kissing each other. He ran his hand down her hair and she jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his lower back.

"Audrey, not now." He said, stumbling from the sudden weight put upon him.

"But." She said in an innocent, five year old girl tone.

"Audrey…" he sighed and she smiled before getting off him.

"You always ruin the fun." She whined and looked at herself in a mirror. "Do I look ok?"

"Of course you do." He said and she frowned slightly, sadness in her eyes. "Your mother,"

"Audrey, not again." He groaned taking her hands.

She looked away from him. "Your mother, she hates me Perce."

"My mother," he said taking a deep breath. "Is a stubborn woman, who needs to learn how to accept the woman I love."

"I'm not stupid Percy, I see how she looks at me. She hates me." Audrey whispered and stared into Percy's eyes. "She thinks I'm a dumb ass blonde who-,"

"Hey, don't say that." Percy said pushing her hair back. "You are a wonderful woman."

"Your mother doesn't think so." She said cooly and released herself from his grip. "Let's go, I don't want her to think we're late."

He took her hand, "Audrey, wait." She turned to him and nodded. He stared down at her neck and felt the rose quartz pendant. "You're wearing it."

"Of course I am, it's beautiful even though it's pink." She said looking down on the light pink jewel.

"I thought you liked pink. Well, I actually found it hideous." He said.

She raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Then why the hell did you buy it for me?"

"Because you make anything beautiful." He said and she smiled.

"Percy Weasley, you know how to charm a woman, don't you?"

"I do, and I must ask you something." He said his hand slipping into his robe pocket.

She noticed as he did that and began to shake her head. "No, no, no. You're not serious right Perce?"

He laughed and went down on one knee. Tears were streaming down Audrey Hampton's picturesque face and her lip was quivering as he took out a small velvet covered box.

Taking one of her hands, he squeezed it and took in a deep breath before asking her, "Audrey, will you marry me?"

She stifled a sob before nodding and answering, "Yes."

He swiftly glided the rose quartz ring up her finger. She got down on her knees beside him and took his face in her hands, kissing him.

"I-I love you." She sobbed out and Percy laughed.

"Why are you crying? You never cry" he asked as he wiped her tears.

"Percy Weasley, you had to pick the worst, possible time to propose and my engagement ring is the color I hate the most." She muttered and ran her hands through his hair. "I still love you for it."

"I love you too." He said lifting her up from the floor and grabbed Charlie's present.

She looked at the ring and smiled, "You know. Rose quartz is not that bad. It's actually very appealing."

"I told you." Percy said.

"You said nothing but, it's a sign Perce." She said looking into his dark, hazel eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we're going to have girls." She declared and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Girls?"

"Yes, girls. You know, pink for girls, blue for boys." She said and uncertainly brought a strand of hair behind her ear, only to have it fall on her face again.

"All right then Audrey." He sighed before fixing his tie for the last time.

"What will your mother say?" she asked him, taking his free arm.

"I don't really know." He answered.

"Well I know one thing I'll never forget."

"And what's that?"

"You are the man who made me love the color pink." She said and they both shared a smiled before disappearing to the Burrow.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
